Winter isn't an Ending
by Child Of Dreamz
Summary: The Chosen Children have gotten tickets to Yamato's concert on Christmas Eve. Takeru, however, is given two with a not so subtle hint from Yamato on who he should invite to the concert. After all there is still the matter of that kiss… One Shot Guardian Angel X-Mas Special YamatoxSora MiyakoxKen hints of TakeruxOC


Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or the idea of Digimon I only own the characters I make up and this storyline. Digimon is copy righted to Bandai, Toei, and of course it's Original Creator and anyone else who might hold the copy right for it.

Title: Winter isn't an Ending

Rated: K+

Summary: All the Chosen Children have gotten tickets to Yamato's concert on Christmas Eve. Takeru, however, is given two with a not so subtle hint from his brother on who he should invite to the concert. After all there is still the matter of that kiss…

A/N – This is a Christmas special for Guardian Angel. If you have not read GA yet please do so because this will not be a standalone story. This one features a song I wrote that Yamato will be singing alone with some of the ones that were written for him by the Digimon creators. If some characters act out of cannon I apologize for I am only really good at my own characters, Takeru, Yamato, Patamon and Gabumon.

* * *

><p>Winter isn't an Ending<p>

It was Christmas Eve and on this cold winter evening Takeru stood on a sidewalk in front of an apartment building. As he stared up at it the teen pulled an envelope out of the white sleeveless hooded sweater he wore. Once the envelope was freed from his pocket he glanced down at it. The light yellow hood of the sweater shifted forward on him when the wind suddenly picked up to where it covered his eyes. With a sigh the teen pulled it down revealing his short blonde hair, which the back of it had been gelled to where it was spiked much against his will.

Takeru looked back up at the apartment building his sapphire blue eyes showing a hint of him being nervous. Then he glanced back down at the envelope which contained two tickets to Yamato's concert tonight. He shook his head slightly as he thought back to the day his brother had given them to him two weeks earlier…

Patamon and he had both been invited over to his father and brothers apartment that day after school. The teen hadn't really found it strange since this happened once in awhile. Takeru also remembered how hard it had been to maneuver around the apartment at the time because his brother had started packing for when he was going to move into an apartment of his own once he had graduated high school. In fact, he had thought the reason he had been invited over was to help his brother pack. "What's up? he had asked after he had followed the older teen into his room.

Yamato had walked over to his desk and had picked up a plain white envelope off of it. Then he had handed it over to Takeru. The younger teen had been confused until he had opened it up to find two tickets inside. Admittedly he was still slightly confused upon seeing the second ticket, but he knew that they were tickets to Yamato's upcoming Christmas Eve concert. "Why are there two tickets?" Takeru had asked when he looked at his older brother.

Yamato had leaned back against his desk before he had answered him, "I thought it would be a good idea for you to invite Haru-chan to go with you."

Takeru's eyes had widened slightly as he had glanced to the tickets then back at his brother. "Wait a minute Yamato we've already went over this! I told you I don't know how I feel about Kohana!" he had told him.

Yamato had nodded. Yamato had later told Takeru that he had found it interesting that the first thing that had popped into his head when his brother had told him why he had given him the second ticket was that he was telling him to take Kohana on a date and not as a friend. Of course he was right, but Yamato had still found it interesting. "Yes, I remember and I know I told you not to rush it when you told me, but it's almost been a month now Takeru. You have to at least give her some type of answer even if it's just telling her that you need more time to think on it. Otherwise you might end up causing a misunderstanding," Yamato had explained to him. Even then Takeru knew the chances of Kohana actually taking his silence as a rejection or something else where slim, but then again after Shaitanmon had forcibly made her help heal him she had believed Takeru would be mad at her then so there was still a chance of her coming to her own conclusion if he didn't tell her something. Yamato had sighed and then patted his younger brother on the shoulder. "Just make sure she knows it's not a date that you're just inviting her as a friend."

It had taken about a week after that before Takeru had worked up the courage to actually ask her to come with him to the concert. Yamato had a field day with that when Takeru had told him. Yamato had asked him several times that day if he really was sure he didn't know how he felt for her. The younger teen had told him that yes he was still unsure on how he felt about her, but somewhere deep inside of him he really wondered. He never would have had this hard of a time asking Hikari to attend the concert with him even during the time they had tried dating each other.

As for why Patamon wasn't with him, the small Digimon had opted to attend the concert with Iori and Armadimon. From what Takeru understood the younger teen was really only attending because Yamato had asked him to come otherwise he would have been spending it with his family until the party the younger Chosen Children were going to have after the concert had started. Iori was, of course, more than happy to have Patamon come with him, but in some ways Takeru wished that he was here with him. Having the small Digimon with him always had a sort of calming effect on the teen. That was mainly because he knew that no matter what happened Patamon would protect him so he doubted it would have worked on this particular matter any way.

Takeru shook his head and stuffed the envelope back into his pocket as he walked towards the stairs of the apartment complex. It didn't take him very long to reach the floor Kohana lived on and he stopped in front of her door pushing the button for the doorbell. The teen then took a few steps back and made sure to pull the long sleeves of the dark green turtle neck shirt he wore downward to help hide the bandages on his hands. They didn't really upset him, but there had been a few times after the battle with Shaitanmon that he had caught Kohana starring at his hands with a sad expression on her face. He wanted to avoid that expression tonight especially if it was just as simple as hiding his hand from her. Takeru was also wearing lose fitting dark green pants with light green boots in the style he tended to favor.

After a moment, Kohana opened the door with a bright smile on her face as she pulled it open. "Good evening, Takeru-kun," she greeted.

"Good evening, Kohana-chan," Takeru returned the greeting and it made the teen wonder just when the two of them had started calling each other by their first name. It didn't really matter, but he was just now really noticing that it had happened.

Takeru also noticed Kohana had left most of her chocolate brown hair down having slightly curled the ends of it. The sides had been pulled back into a pony tail and he had to admit she looked nice with her hair like that. She was wearing a black jacket that wasn't zipped up unlike his sweater showing the white shirt she wore under it. She quickly sat down pulling the legs of her jean pants up slightly so she could slip on her tennis shoes. Once she was done she picked up a dark purple purse, which looked more like a mini messenger bag in Takeru's opinion that was leaning against the wall and stepped outside closing the door behind her.

Once the door was closed she looked around and let out a relived sigh. "It seems Hanemon didn't manage to escape," she smiled and Takeru nodded laughing slightly. Hanemon was the name of Kohana's Baby 1 stage Digimon. He was small like all baby Digimon and was white while slightly round in shape with some spikes at the top of his head. On his back he had a small pair of very soft feathery wings. The small Digimon had on several occasions tried to escape to look around outside whenever Kohana or her family had opened the door. Takeru had at one point helped Kohana hunt him down when he had managed to escape when he had come to visit.

"You ready then?" Takeru asked. Kohana nodded and the two of them began to head for the stairs.

::At the Stage::

Yamato sat backstage waiting for last minute preparations to be finished so the concert could begin. The teen had his head bowed slightly as he went through the songs they would be playing in his head as well as what order they would be performing them. His hair was in its normal style even though he had forcibly gelled the back of Takeru's to make it spike earlier that day. He had to admit the only reason he had done it was to annoy his younger brother. The shirt he wore was dark blue in color that had short sleeves and buttoned up in the front with the top buttons left undone. His pants were black made out of cloth instead of a type of jean material and was a loose fit on him. Tied around his waist was the black sweater he had worn on the way over, but had removed it because of how warm it could get on stage. On his left hand was a black clothed wristband while on his right hand on his index finger was a silver ring with a wolf head on it. He also wore a dog tag necklace something that he almost always had on anymore. The chain on it was longer than normal so it would stay hidden under his shirt even with the button undone.

Gabumon sat beside him having come backstage with him. The gentle Digimon was waiting for Sora to show up because he was going to watch the concert with her out front instead of backstage like he normally did. "Oi, Yamato! Takenouchi-san is here," one of the stage hands yelled. Yamato looked up and smiled when he saw Sora walking towards him. She was wearing a long black ruffled skirt and a long sleeve button up shirt that was red. Hanging over her left arm that was held against her stomach was a dark red coat while in her right hand she carried a white tote bag with the crest of love embroidered on it. He also noticed her cheeks were slightly flushed most likely caused by the cold temperatures outside. Piyomon was behind her, but the bird Digimon was heading to join Gabumon instead of going towards Yamato.

As she got closer to him Yamato stood up closing the last few feet between them as he wrapped his arms around her waist then he softly kissed her on the lips. Sora let go of her tote bag as well as her coat so she could wrap her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. When Yamato pulled back to look at her he was certain it wasn't the cold that had caused her flushed cheeks now. The kiss had caught her by surprise because Yamato wasn't one to show much public affection unless he knew for certain no one was looking at them and back here there was always someone looking at him.

"I was expecting you to be a bit more nervous," Sora told him as she looked up at him with a smile on her face. She knew that this was the last concert the Teen-age Wolves would have and he had voiced more than once his concerns on how the fans would react to the news. Of course Sora had tried multiple times to tell him that he was just over thinking it and while they would be sad to see him go there wouldn't be a major riot or anything. Sora hoped he had finally taken what she had said to heart.

"I was nervous about ten minutes ago," he admitted and shrugged slightly. He took a step back bending at the waist and knees slightly to pick up her coat up for her as well as the tote bag. When he had bent down the dog tag fell out of the front of the shirt so when he stood up Sora noticed it.

She gently took hold of it and looked at the dog tag with a soft smile on her face. "You're still wearing it," she said happily.

Yamato nodded as he handed her coat and bag back. "It was a gift from you," he told her hiding it behind his shirt to keep fans from seeing it. Sora had given the dog tag to him on his last birthday. The dog tag had the crest of friendship and the crest of love combined into one etched onto it. Even if the fans did see it Yamato doubted they would know what it meant, but he had been told by his manager that if he wanted to wear the dog tag it had to remain hidden. Sora had a matching I.D. bracelet that Yamato had given to her on her birthday that was a few months after his. The sleeve on the shirt she was wearing was currently hiding it from view.

Sora was happy that Yamato treasured the gift she had given him so much. "Are we still exchanging Christmas gifts after the concert?" she asked. Normally, if they had presents, they would exchange before the concert because Yamato was usually tired after them and went straight home after words to recover from them. The fact he had changed his mind seemed strange to Sora so she wanted to double check.

Yamato of course understood why she was asking again and smiled nodding his head. The whole reason he had changed the routine was because he had a surprise set up for her. "Yes, just come back here when it's over," he told her and she nodded pulling the sleeve of her shirt up on her left arm so she could look at her watch.

"Gabumon, Piyomon, and I need to head to the front to get our seats before it gets to crowded out there," Sora told him.

"Alright I'll see you after the concert then," Yamato told her then hugged her again and Sora hugged him back keeping a hold of her things this time.

:: Entrance to Concert Hall ::

Miyako stood just outside the entrance of the concert waiting for Ken to arrive. The two of them had arranged earlier that day to meet up outside so they could go in together which was easier than trying to hunt each other down inside. The wind suddenly picked up and she had to place her hand on her dark brown cabby hat to keep it from blowing away on her. When it had calmed down she sighed and pulled back the sleeve on the black sweater she was wearing to check the time. She knew she had come earlier then Ken had told her to, but then again he had always arrived early on their dates so she had thought to surprise him by arriving early today as well. Out of boredom she adjusted the straps to the small backpack she wore on her back instead of having a purse. At the moment she was glad her mother had been adamant about her wearing the gloves and fuzzy scarf that was the same color as her hat because she would have frozen otherwise since she was wearing a straight skirt that was tan in color.

Hawkmon stood beside her wishing that Miyako hadn't left early knowing if she had left to be here right on time they would have entered the building right away and he wouldn't be so cold. He was about to ask if he could go in and wait when Miyako squealed as she took off running. The Digimon watched as she ran over to Ken tackling into him and hugged onto him tightly. If Ken wasn't already used to this type of enthusiasm from his girlfriend she most likely would have tackled him to the ground instead of just throwing him off balance slightly.

Ken smiled softly as he hugged Miyako back though his cheeks had a slight pink tint to them. When she finally let go of him he had to straighten out his grey shirt he was wearing as well as pulling his black coat fully back on. "Where you waiting long?" he asked glad that he had been smart enough to set Wormmon down when he had spotted her waiting for him. It might have taken the Digimon a bit to catch up to him, but it was better than him being knocked off Ken's shoulder which is what would have happened.

Miyako quickly shook her head smiling happily. "No not long at all! Hawkmon and I just arrived," she assured him saying almost the same thing he always said when she had found him waiting for her.

Ken knew otherwise from the words she had chosen to say and because their cheeks had touched when she had hugged them revealing them to be very cold. "Shall we go inside now?" he asked smiling. Miyako nodded and waited until Ken had picked Wormmon up letting the Digimon back up on his shoulder before she hugged onto Ken's arm keeping a hold of it as they walked inside. Hawkmon waited for them to walk past him before he followed them inside of the building glad to finally be inside out of the cold.

"It's strange isn't it? I mean Yamato giving everyone tickets like this," she commented as they handed the tickets over.

"I thought that to," Ken said as they began to head towards their seats. Yamato usually only gave tickets to Takeru and Sora sometimes one of the other Chosen Children if they asked, but usually they bought them because Yamato was only given a limited amount to hand out. This was one reason the Chosen Children that lived in Japan had readily agreed to attend when he had given them the tickets because they knew something had to be up from them all to receive one.

"I wonder what's going on," Miyako said letting go of Ken's arm but kept a hold of his hand to make moving easier through the crowd of people who were still going to their seats.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Ken told her keeping his other hand on Wormmon to help keep the small Digimon balanced to where he wouldn't fall off if someone accidently ran into him.

-X-

Takeru weaved through the crowd of people trying to make it safely to their seats. Kohana had lightly taken a hold of his hand once they had started to work their way through the crowd to keep from getting separated. Hikari had warned him when she had learned Takeru would be taking Kohana to the concert that she didn't really like crowds. It seemed strange to Takeru to be afraid of crowds especially when one lived in Odaiba and had told Hikari so. Hikari explained that Kohana had grown up in a small town in America to where it was rare to be in a large crowd only seeing them if her parents took her to work with them in the city. Once she had moved her, however, she had grown to dislike them not liking the feeling of having so many people she didn't know so close to her.

Takeru glanced over his shoulder at her to see that she was indeed nervous. The blonde teen gently squeezed her hand to reassure her. Kohana looked at him when he did so and smiled softly. Takeru smiled back before looking forward again. Thankfully, it didn't take them very long to be able to find their seats and Takeru was not at all surprised to find out that they were sitting near Sora who Takeru noted had both Gabumon and Piyomon with her. Sora waved to them as they walked over. "Where's Patamon at?" she asked once they had gotten close enough to hear her.

"He said he wanted to go with Iori and Armadimon because they had seats further in the back to where the sound of the concert wouldn't upset his ears," Takeru answered letting Kohana sit next to Sora before he sat down next to her. Sora nodded and was about to say something when the lights above the seats began to dim and the ones on the stage lit up. Instead she just shrugged turning her attention to the stage Takeru doing the same as well.

A man walked up on stage talking for a bit before he finally introduced The Teen-age Wolves. There was a lot of clapping from the crowd as Yamato and three of his classmates walked up onto the stage as well as shouting, whistling and Takeru even heard what he thought was a fog horn but he wasn't sure. His older brother waited for the crowd to die down adjusting the strap on his guitar before he thanked everyone for coming as well as wishing them all a happy holiday. The lights on the stage then dimmed slightly as Yamato and the others began to play. Then Yamato took a step closer to the microphone and began to sing:

_Sudden anxiety over not understanding myself, it's always aiming for us,  
>We were deluded by secondhand information and useless common sense,<em>

_If you're tired of days like that, shall we go to Kyoto or something?  
>Instead of pretending to be something we don't know, let's find our reality,<br>The one thing we can't give away, our pride, hidden in our hearts_

_Let's start running, not for anyone else, but because it's better than stopping,  
>Cutting through the clear air, turning toward the bright ocean,<br>Oh keep on running keep on running,  
>Find out your reality<em>

_There's no time to hesitate in front of the new door,  
>Just run up, jump out there, and kick the door down,<br>If it's you, you can definitely do it._

Patamon sat on Armadimon's back as he watched as Yamato sang his ears perked up slightly too where he could hear glad that he was further back to where the music wasn't so loud. The little Digimon would have been sitting on Iori's head, but Patamon had learned the hard way that it wasn't always the best idea at a concert when you had people sitting behind you. It was even worse than when he had tried sitting on Takeru's head at the theater. Beside where Iori was sitting was Daisuke and V-mon. The goggle headed boy was sitting beside Hikari and Tailmon. The three teenagers had planned to meet up outside earlier and they had run into the one person everyone had been unsure of whether she was coming or not. They had in fact run into Mimi who had at some point dyed her hair back to its normal color and of course Palmon had come with her.

All three teens had been shocked by her sudden appearance, but it wasn't an unpleasant surprise. Mimi hadn't been sure if she would be able to come or not because of the difference in time as well as whether her parents would allow her to come. When the older teen had explained to her parents that Yamato had given everyone tickets for the concert which meant something had to be happening her parents had allowed her to come. Something else that also made them allow her to go was because it wasn't very often she was given a ticket to one of Yamato's concerts and she really wanted to go having only gone to a couple of them. After they had ran into Mimi, Jou and Koushirou had also shown up with their Digimon so they had decided to go inside together since their seats were all in the general same area. They weren't as close as Takeru, Kohana and Sora mainly because Yamato could only give a way so many good seats, but they weren't going to complain. As for Taichi, Agumon and he had come with Taichi's girlfriend and her Digimon. Their tickets had them seated someplace else so they weren't anywhere near the others.

Patamon watched as the song was finished up and some of the lights on stage turned back on as Yamato began to speak. "The next song we're going to do is one I wrote for someone as a Christmas present," he informed everyone a gentle smile appearing on his face. "It took me awhile to convince everyone to let me sing it on stage, but I managed to do it. I hope you all enjoy it," he told them as he glanced back at his band mates.

It wasn't hard for Patamon to figure out who the song might be for after all there were only so many people that Yamato would write a song for. Once again the lights on the stage dimmed as the band began to play. Patamon saw Yamato take a deep breath as if to calm him down before he began to sing:

_Winter isn't an ending, oh no, it's a beginning to me,  
>It's when you told me the words I most wanted to hear,<br>that winter you see, was the beginning of you and me_

_I had been so afraid to even utter those words myself,  
>So afraid that I would lose you that I was unable to move forward,<br>I waited for the fourteenth to roll around to judge where I stood,  
>In the end I was left even more unbalanced<em>

_I realized I need to gather up the courage from deep inside of me,  
>To take just one more chance, to reach out a hand,<br>But instead I took a step back afraid to make you choose_

_It was you who had gathered your courage,  
>You where the one to take that chance,<br>Unafraid of where that once chance would lead you_

_I had thought you gone believing you were out of my reach,  
>Never did I expect to happen what happened on that day of miracles,<br>And I grasped the hand that you held out to me_

_Winter isn't and ending, oh no, it's a beginning to me,  
>It was then that you told me those words I so longed to hear,<br>It was that winter you see, that was the beginning of you and me_

As the last notes echoed throughout the hall Yamato glanced to the area he knew Sora was sitting at, but with the bright lights of the stage still on he couldn't see her. He listened as the crowd began to clap and cheer. The teen waited for them to stop once again before he began to speak. "As many of you know this will be ours, the Teen-age Wolves, last year in high school," he started and heard some shouts from the crowd and he waited once again for them to die down before continuing, "Now the four of us had a long discussion two months ago about this and as you know we've barely managed to get this concert together with all the testing the four of us need to do in order to get into college…" Yamato paused for a moment to look over the crowd as he thought of exactly how he wanted to say this. _Might__ as __well __just__ tell__ them __straight __out __what __we__'__ve __decided__… _he thought as he sighed. "… We have decided that tonight will be the last time that we the Teen-age Wolves will be performing," he said and for awhile there was nothing but stunned silence from the crowd, but then several people began standing up and shouting.

Yamato stood there and allowed them to shout looking down at the stage while he waited for them to finish. Once they had he looked up once again smiling slightly. "Don't get us wrong we loved performing for you and have had a blast doing this, but as the name of our band suggests it's only something we wished to do while we were teenagers. Granted we still have about two years as teenagers, but those two years we want to use to focus on college and our futures," he told everyone then looked at his band mates who nodded in agreement.

"There is a very good chance you'll still be hearing about some of us when it comes to music, but in no way will it be connected with the Teen-age Wolves. Thank you all for being such faithful fans to us throughout the years and I assure you that none of us will ever forget our time as the Teen-age wolves," Yamato said as the lights began to dim as the band began to play for another song.

Takeru, to say the least, was shock by what his brother had just said. A quick glance at Sora showed she wasn't which meant his brother must have told her sometime before the concert. The teen had to admit it really shouldn't have shocked him especially after his brother had told him just what it was he was aiming for in a career choice. Yamato was going to be very busy for awhile with his college classes and he would only get busier once he got his job of choice. Takeru still couldn't really see his brother as an astronaut.

-X-

"I have to admit that wasn't what I thought was going to happen," Miyako said as she glanced over at Ken.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Ken asked as he looked at her.

"Well technically I guess what I thought was going to happen did since I figured it had something to do with Sora… What about you?" Miyako asked.

"I had a feeling it might be something like this because of the exact reason Yamato said they were quitting," Ken told her and Miyako nodded as she leaned against Ken causing his cheeks to go slightly pink. She had to admit it was cute how easily he blushed and that she purposely did things to make him blush.

After the concert had finished Sora had said good bye to Takeru and Kohana then had gone back stage like she had promised. Gabumon and Piyomon followed her, but stayed near the door way talking to each other. It took her a bit to locate Yamato, but when she finally did she walked over to him. "Now I understand why you switched when we gave presents," she told him.

Yamato turned to look at her smiling a bit sheepishly. Anyone else around them wouldn't even really be able to read Yamato's expression, but Sora was an expert at it even better then Takeru at times. "Did you like it?"

Sora smiled brightly. "Yes I did and I would very much like a CD with it on there so I can listen to it whenever I want," she told him.

Yamato nodded handing her a small rectangle shaped package in wrapping paper and said, "Done."

Sora took it and gently removed the wrapping paper from it looking at the CD case. She wasn't surprised to see it wasn't an official release. He had most likely had to get his classmates together earlier within the week to record it. "Is it going to be released officially onto a CD?" she asked looking at him. If it was she was defiantly going to buy it.

"No the concert really is the last thing we're doing," he told her. Sora nodded then reached into her tote bag and pulled out a wrapped package. She handed to him and Yamato looked at it for a moment before he opened it up. Inside were a few astronomy books which he had recently began reading about as much as he could. Yamato looked at Sora and smiled. "Thank you," he told her.

"You're welcome," said Sora s she smiled back at him.

"Any chance I can get you to drive me home?" Yamato asked.

Sora blinked and answered as well as asking a question of her own, "I don't see why not, but why?"

"With everything I've had to do this week I'm afraid I'll fall asleep at the wheel if I try to drive," he told her.

Sora smiled as she shook her head slightly. "Alright come one lets hurry up and get you home so you can sleep," she told him.

:: Outside ::

Takeru walked beside Kohana as the two of them headed towards the street. Patamon had joined up with them before they had left and was now in his usual spot on top of Takeru's head. The small Digimon had fallen asleep not that long ago and Takeru was trying to make sure he didn't somehow wake him up. Kohana suddenly stopped walking and looked upward at the sky and Takeru stopped as well turning back to look at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Kohana shook her head. "No I was just kind of hoping it would snow…" She told him as she turned her attention to him.

"It's rare for it to snow here," Takeru told her.

Kohana smiled as she nodded again. "Yes I know… It was the same way when I lived in America. It would snow once in awhile, but it was always after Christmas not on it," she told him.

"So you wanted a white Christmas?" Takeru asked as he put his hands into the pockets of his sweater vest.

Kohana continued to smile as she answered, "Yes, but then again I want one every year just because I like the snow."

Takeru smiled as he glanced up at the sky for a moment hoping he hadn't woken Patamon up by doing so. "Well it could still snow before tomorrow morning," Takeru told her and Kohana nodded. Kohana then began walking again and Takeru followed behind her. He was still trying to figure out just what exactly he was going to tell her and when. Why was this so hard for him?

Kohana stopped once again and turned around to face Takeru. She took a few steps towards him and looped something around his neck. It took him a moment before he realized it was a dark green scarf and he looked at Kohana who was smiling up at him. "It's your Christmas present," she explained.

Takeru smiled and pulled one of his hands out of his pocket so he could adjust the scarf a bit. "Thank you," he told her and she nodded. He then took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here is yours," he told her.

She looked at it for a moment before she opened it up and pulled a card out of it. After she read it she opened it up and found a gift card from the art store she tended to favor. When she had it stored safe in her pocket she looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Takeru-kun," she told him and he nodded.

_I__ guess __now__ is__ as__ good__ as__ a__ time __as __any__…_ he thought to himself. "Um… Kohana-chan about that kiss last month," he began and Kohana's cheeks instantly turned red as she looked down he had a feeling his were at least slightly pink as well as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry I haven't really give you any reply to it."

She looked up at him. "It's alright. A lot of things where going on when I… I kissed you," she told him as she thought, _Is __this__ why __he__ seemed __so__ nervous __when __I__ answered__ the __door?_

It was his turn to look down. "The thing is… I don't really have a reply for you. I'm not really sure how I feel about you," he told her as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets.

Kohana smiled softly when he looked up. "It's okay Takeru-kun and you don't have to force yourself to give me an answer," she began then paused for a moment as she thought; "Besides we have other things to worry about right now."

Takeru blinked and looked at her. "We do?" he asked slightly confused now and he almost tilted his head to the side but stopped himself.

She grinned as she nodded. "Yes like how we're going to be late to Motomiya-kun's Christmas party if we don't hurry up. If I remember correctly he threatened to make whoever showed up last pay for the room we're all renting at the Karaoke center," she told him and Takeru's face paled as he remembered Daisuke's threat knowing full well he would see it through to the end. Takeru grabbed a hold of Kohana's hand and the two of them began to run as Kohana laughing slightly.

Takeru turned to look at her smiling slightly because she was laughing. "You do realize if we are late you're going to have to help pay to right?" he asked trying to figure out why she was laughing.

Kohana tried to stifle her laughter for a moment before she answered him, "No I won't! Motomiya-kun wasn't looking at me when he said that threat! He was looking at you and Ken, remember?" she asked.

Takeru looked forward as they ran and he thought back to when Daisuke had issued the threat. All the younger Chosen Children had gone out to buy some things for the party instead of leaving it to the last minute like they had done before. Now that he thought about it Kohana was right Daisuke had only threatened him and Ken not any of the others. "You're right," Takeru answered as he shook his head.

He had a feeling Daisuke was actually trying to get back at Ken for a few Christmas's ago when Ken had left Daisuke with everything the two of them had bought for the party to bring back on his own. Why Daisuke had included Takeru on this he had no clue, but he knew that between Ken and himself it was more likely he would be the last one to arrive because he and Kohana had waited for most of the people to leave the concert before leaving themselves.

"Since he forbade using Digimon to get there we can take a cab. I'll split the fee with you Takeru-kun," she told him and he nodded.

Once they reached the street Takeru hailed a cab and the two of them got in then Takeru told the cab driver where they wanted to go. "We're going to be the lasts one there, aren't we?" Takeru asked as he looked at Kohana.

She grinned and nodded her head. "Most likely," she answered as she zipped her jacket up. Takeru groaned as he leaned his head back.

"Maybe if I'm lucky Taichi will decide to crash it or something…" Takeru said.

Kohana giggled. "I wouldn't count on that. Hikari-chan said he was going on a date with his girlfriend after the concert," she told him.

Takeru turned to look at her his eyes narrowing slightly. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked her.

"Of course I am. It's not every day I get to see you squirm like this," she answered.

Takeru shook his head then mumbled, "I'm not squirming…" Kohana just smiled as Takeru glanced out the cabs window. This was defiantly going to be another interesting Christmas Eve courtesy of the Chosen Children.

The End

* * *

><p>AN – Yes a weird place to leave off I had a hard enough time with the concert I'm not fighting it anymore it's done! Finished! *runs around laughing like a maniac* I leave it opened to my readers to decide as to whether or not Takeru has to pay the bill for the Christmas Party. The thing about Daisuke being left with the items while shopping happened on a Christmas CD and during the song he said he should have brought Takeru along instead. As for some of the lines in Yamato's song like waiting for the fourteenth meant waiting for Valentine's Day and not wanting to make her choose refers to the fact that he didn't want to make her chose between Taichi and himself. After all it isn't nice to force someone to chose like that and from what I could tell up until she did confess to Yamato neither of the two teens knew just who she liked. If some of the words have meshed together let me know it did this when I uploaded onto the site and I think I caught them all, but not sure. As usual reviews, comments, grammar and spelling corrections are much luv'ed.

I wish everyone Happy Holidays and see you in January when I start posting up the next story in this universe!


End file.
